


It's Only the End of the World Again

by SuperChickenDX



Category: Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, post-reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperChickenDX/pseuds/SuperChickenDX
Summary: A conversation between people who have barely had time to adjust.(Takes place during Episode 38 of Zi-O.)





	It's Only the End of the World Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).

> For PockySquirrel, for the Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2019.

Kenzaki woke to the sound of a text message- which turned out to be _“Going out to take photos later. Come and help”_, rather than a warning to leave or an immediate call to arms. And so he took a moment to calm down and remember that both the phone and dorm room were his (courtesy of Tachibana), and had been for two months, before texting Hajime back.  
  
It had felt so strange to be so safe and secure that the recent meteor strikes had been almost dreadfully comforting.

  
—

  
‘Helping’ mostly turned out to mean an afternoon of holding an umbrella over Hajime in the pouring rain, huddling close as possible for warmth without getting in the way, sharing a convenience store lunch once the weather had eased, and trying not to look at the meteor growing ever bigger in the sky. Just a peaceful day with his boyfriend, until Hajime drew a long, shaky breath, and said-  
  
“I’m not sure this is going to last.”  
  
Kenzaki nearly doubled over from the blow. It was Hajime who had come to _him_ with a blunt love confession, and after fifteen years of longing, it was over after just fifteen days of dating? “… This?”  
  
“This world.”  
  
Oh, what a relief, it was only the end of the world again. “Yeah, that thing up there probably doesn’t look like great news.”  
  
Hajime looked up from adjusting his camera, eyebrows knit together in worry. “Those Riders destroyed the monolith, and they’ll destroy that meteor. But something feels terribly wrong with… the world.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Tachibana said BOARD’s been helping with the response to recent attacks. That’s not the right history. Something’s adrift.”  
  
Kenzaki swallowed hard. “Ten years ago… something similar happened. I roughed up Decade to try and stop it. I don’t know if it worked.”  
  
“And you can’t do it again, now.” Hajime gave a wry smile.  
  
_If we were Jokers again, we’d just outlive it_, Kenzaki almost said, but the thought was so awful he choked on it.  
  
They stared out at the ocean together for a few minutes, watching as the light became flat and grey under the eclipse, before Hajime spoke up again. “I like being human. I can feel everything, and it feels good. I like being able to go into town without being nervous about being found out any more. I like being able to talk to you again. And Amane. The only thing I don’t like is- the fragility.” He held his hand up for show. “It’s ridiculous. Humans won Battle Fight, and yet I cut my finger on a print last night.”  
  
Kenzaki followed a boyfriend instinct, gently taking Hajime’s hand and inspecting for the papercut, kissing the injured finger once he’d found it.  
  
“I love you,” he said, having nothing else comforting to say. But it was enough, at least, to make Hajime smile warmly at him.  
  
Hajime slid his fingers from Kenzaki’s lips into Kenzaki’s hair, and pulled him down just enough to kiss a stray tear away from his cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
The sky continued to darken for a while.


End file.
